Undying love
by GirlfromLT
Summary: Youko killed himself to save Kagome, that broke her heart. She came back home where she meets Youkos reincarnation who passed away 2 years ago. Seems like Kagome and Youko meet again and have a future together. Parings KagomeXYouko


Back in the Village of Kaede, war with the demon had begin. The Demon wanted Kagome because she has a jewel shard on her neck.

-Miroku! Inuyasha! Take Kagome to a safe place-Ordered the fox demon

-No! Let me go! Youko no please! Come with us!-Cried Kagome

He looked at her one last time as the demon made its presence

-You will never find Kagome, not as long as I am dead-He said

And in front of Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha.. Youko stabbed himself to death

-No Youko!-Cried Kagome

He collapsed on the ground dead. The demon took one jewel shard from him and left. Kagome and Sango ran to the dead fox demon.

-Oh Youko its all my fault.. I am so sorry.. so sorry-Kagome cried

Sango tried to comfort, but, she was crying to. She always considered him like a brother.

-I think I can make the last wish of Youko. He would want everyone to burn him because he is afraid that the demon could take over his body-Said Kaede

-I do believe that Youko would want this-Sango agreed

They placed the body of the fox in an old house and sat the fire, taking Youko along with the house

-I will come back for you Kagome-The voice came

Kagome couldn't watch the scene, she looked away. It was to painful

-Kagome where are you going?-Sango asked

Kagome packed her things and left back to her world. She does not want to come back because she knows that Youko wont be waiting for her anymore.

-Hi I am back-Said Kagome

-Welcome back dear-Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter

-Hey whats wrong sis? Why are you crying?-Souta asked

-He is gone.. the one who really loved me is gone..-Kagome said with sobs and ran to her room.

Kagome lied in her bed thinking about what Youko did. He protected her giving his life away for her. He was not like Inuyasha, he always comforted her, he always told her that she is one of a kind. He loved her, he always greeted her first.

-Oh Youko, I miss you-She said and feel asleep

Her mom came into her room. She noticed tears on her daughters cheeks

-My darling. You poor girl-Said Mrs. Higurashi She covered her daughter up, and left the room.

Knowing that tonight she wont sleep. The next morning no one had to go to school cause it was holidays. Kagome didn't come to eat breakfast, she was only thinking of Youko who passed away. She walked over to the balcony and looked at the window, she noticed a boy with long black hair and hazel brown eyes playing with a little girl, she turned away then looked back.. is that Youko? He is here? Kagome changed her clothes and ran to the boy. As she was running she tripped on a rock and was about to fall when someone catch her

-Careful, you could get hurt-A boys voice cam

Kagome looked, she thought that Youko was standing there looking at her with his beautiful eyes

-Sorry-That's all she said

-Don't need to say sorry. You know you look familiar have we know each other before?-He asked

Kagome gasped a little. Does he remembers?

-No, I am Kagome Higurashi-She introduced herself

-I am Ito Yui Monatomi-He introduced himself

-Seems like we will be your new neighbors-Kagome said

-It seems that you were crying…-He said in a sad voice

-Oh, its nothing..-She tried to say without a sob

-You can tell me-He said

-I lost a person I loved very much and the other guy leaves me for other girl-She said

-Oh, I am so sorry Kagome-He said with a gasp

Kagome came closer and hugged Ito Yui. He hugged her as he noticed that she was crying

-There there Kagome, don't cry. I will be with you-Ito Yui said

Kagome knew that Youko is dead…but, why is he standing here? Then she looked wait a minute he looks like Youko, but, not fully him

-Thank you for comforting me Ito Yui, but, I have to go home. Maybe Ill se you later-Kagome said as she waved goodbye

Ito Yui had that feeling that he knew her before, like she was his lover..

-Kagome wait!-He yelled

-Yes what is it?-She asked

-I know that this may sound weird, But, I have this feeling that some how you were my lover-He said

Kagome gasped, he says that they were lovers before and that is truth. She and Youko were in love.

-Maybe so Ito Yui and I don't think that sounds crazy-Kagome said smiling

-Oh My girl, I see that you meet a nice young man. Everyone come prepare the food, we have a son-in-law!-Ordered Kagomes grandfather

Ito Yui blushed and Kagome was all red.

-But, I and Kagome are not dating-Ito Yui said

-No need to by shy young boy. Go dress up cause we invite you and your family to dinner-Replied Grandfather

Ito Yoi went back home to change clothes. Kagome had no choose but, to change to. At evening around 19:45PM, Mrs. Monatomi and her son came dressed like rich people. Everyone sat down

-It is very nice to meet you Sayu-Said Mrs. Higurashi

-I am very pleased myself-Sayu said

-So tell us Kagome, why are you and Inuyasha are not-Grandfather tried to ask

-How is Inuyasha?-Ito Yui asked

-He is no one Ito Yui-Kagome replied

Grandpa Higurashi looked at his granddaughter who seems to be sad whenever they ask about Inuyasha and the feudal era. Its like someone broke her heart are maybe someone that she loved died?

-Now then how about we know each other before we go?-Asked Sayu

-That is a great Idea. How about are girl and the young boy goes up-stairs and talk?-Grandpa Higurashi suggested

Kagome took Ito Yuis arm and took him up-stairs in her room

-You know Kagome. Your family is cool-Said Ito Yui with a laugh

-Your mom is really sweet Ito Yui-Kagome said Smiling

-Tell me Kagome.. you seemed worried when your grandpa mentioned Inuyasha-Asked Ito Yui

Kagome knew that he was worried about her, and she could never know that Koga would find the scared well.

-Kagome!-Screamed Koga

-Koga?! Why did you came here?-Kagome asked

-Inuyasha says that he wants the jewel back and so that you can be free. He loves you Kagome-Koga said

then he looked at Ito Yui

-I don't love Inuyasha!-Kagome said

-Youko? Your alive my friend..-Said Koga

-Youko Youko! How ever he is im not him!-Ito Yui said in an angry voice

-You're his reincarnation..-Noticed Koga

-Take these jewel shards back and leave me alone-Ordered Kagome

Koga took the jewel shards and left

-Kagome whats going on?-Ito Yui asked -Ito Yui..

You are the reincarnation of the person I loved and his name was Youko-Kagome replied

-Why didn't you tell me?-He asked

-I was scared that you will be mad at me-Kagome replied

-Kagome I would never be mad at you-He said smiling at her

There lips were about to touch when they heard a clap

-Mom!-Said Ito Yui blushing

-Come on kids! What are you waiting for? Kiss!-Said Sayu

They looked at each other

-Youko.. this is are last kiss-Kagome said as she kissed Ito Yui

-Kagome..my love-Ito Yui said in Youkos voice And kissed her back.

He turned back into the fox demon

-Youko? But, I thought-Kagome said with a gasp

-I told you I would come back love. I came as my reincarnation who passed away 2 years ago-He said smiling at her

-Then who is..-Kagome tried to finish

-I am Izakana-She introduced herself

-Well then Youko do you accept to be are son-in-law?-Mrs. Higurashi asked

The fox demon looked at Kagome and gave a nod After a year latter they said yes to each other and know were husband and wife

-Tell me Youko why did you came? I mean its my fault that you died-Kagome asked

-Cause I would never leave you love-He replied

-Oh, you didn't know how much I missed you-She said

-I do believe that I know-He said

-But, Youko.. why did you leave the feudal era? Its your home-Kagome asked

-My home is not that for I care much, I care for you more-He replied

-I bet Inuyasha did not notice that I was gone-She said

-No, He is now with Kikyo Kagome-Youko said

-What about Shippo?-Asked Kagome

-Hi Kagome-Shippo greeted

Kagome ran to Shippo as they hugged each other

-Shippo came along with me. He would end up alone-Youko said

-Youko took me with him Kagome. Youko is very nice-Said Shippo smiling

Finally after 2 years, Kagome and Youko have there children. The fox girl they named Yuana, the human girl Kaera and shippo.

-You know love, I didn't think that Inuyasha would give up on living-She said

-Well love he was tired of waiting for you. He was to in love with Kikyo so he left with her-He replied

In Kagomes arms there was there first daughter, in Youkos arms there second daughter

-Tell me Shippo what happened to Sango and Miroku?-Kagome asked

-Well Sango and Miroku got married and left me all alone-Shippo replied

-Daddy, mommy. Will we see uncle and aunt?-Asked Yuana

-Not sure dear-They replied

-We love you mommy and daddy-The both girls said

-We love you to angels-They said smiling at there daughters

-What about me?-Shippo asked

-And we love you to Shippo-They said

-I still cant believe that Koga came to see me love-Kagome said

-Well you know those wolf demons darling-He said

-The big bad wolf daddy?-Kaera asked

Everyone laughed

-Yes angel-He replied laughing

-Mommy will I be nice like daddy?-Yuana asked

-Off course darling-Kagome replied smiling

-Kagome, Youko. Will you still love each other even if you will be older then 20?-Asked Shippo

-Yes Shippo-They both replied

-Look mommy and daddy! Two bright stars-Said Yuana as she showed the stars

-Do you think that's Inuyasha and Kikyo?-Asked Shippo

-I think so Shippo-Youko replied

-Yeah, Now Inuyasha will rest in piece being with the one he loved Kikyo-Kagome said

They looked at the sky and continued walking. Youko and Kagome were very happy together as no one would be

The end


End file.
